Jofré Borgia: The Forgotten Borgia Chapter 3
by Jakegothicsnake
Summary: A look into the life of youngest child of the infamous Pope Alexander VI. Note: This work is based on both various adaptations as well as historical research. Historical accuracy is therefore not 100% accurate.


Rome was in turmoil. There was violence in the streets, many people were killed, and much of the late Holy Father's relics and possessions were stolen. The morning after the Pope's death, the College of Cardinals immediately began preperations for the papal conclave that would decide which cardinal would be voted to be the next pontif. Rodrigo had his eyes set on the triple tiara and made plans to utilize his vast wealth towards his fellow cardinals to further his chances of becoming Pope.

In the meantime, Rodrigo wanted most of his household, especially his children away from Rome and the Vatican during the duration of the conclave. He sent his mistress Giulia Farnese, who was now visibly pregnant, to be with her husband in Bassanello, Juan was to return to Spain to assume his position and properties as Duke of Gandia, Cesare was to return to Pisa to continue his priestly studies, Lucrezia was to go with Adriana to the monestary in Subiaco where she was born and be tutored by the nuns there, and Jofré, to his great luck and joy, was to return to his mother's villa on the outskirts of Rome. Jofré was dying to see Mama Vannozza again as well as stepfather Carlo and little Ottaviano. Preperations for everyone to leave were made ready the morning after the next day. Before everyone set off, Rodrigo came out to bid good-bye to everyone. He gave blessings to Juan and Cesare and prayed for their safe return, and they in turn prayed he would win the election. He hugged and kissed Lucrezia tenderly and said "Adios Lucrecia, mi Lucia, mi preciosa hija..." and requested Adriana to keep safe guard over her.

He then turned to Jofré, hugged him, gently tossled his hair and said "Adios mi hijo. Be good. And tell your mother that I pray for her."

"I will Papa." Jofré said nodding his head. The four children were each saddled on a black horse with servants mounted as well. Lucrezia, with Adriana, two grooms, and a few bravi, Cesare with only a groom, Juan with several bravi, and Jofré with a bravo and a groom each at his side. As for Giulia, she was given a carriage. Soon they all said their good-byes to each other and rode off in different directions.

Jofré and the two servants rode along the streets of Rome until by late afternoon they finally reached Vannozza's villa. The groom dismounted first and knocked on the door. The door opened and maidservant appeared. After speaking with the groomsmen, the maidservant went back inside. After about a minute or two, Jofré dismounted and waited for a moment. Again the door opened, and this time, Vannozza was the first to emerge, followed by Carlo and Ottaviano. Vannozza ran towards Jofré with her arms wide open. Jofré opened his arms wide and before you know it, Vannazzo was swirling him about in her arms and kissing him repeatedly.

"Oh Jofré! Mi figlio!" Vannozza cried affectionately. "Mi cherbino! Mi prezioso!"

"Oh Mama!" Jofré replied with equal affection.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again! Oh, I'm so happy! Goffredo, mi bambino!" Vannozza said, with her still around Jofré's body, her hands stroking his hair and back.

"Vannozza, dear, you'll smother the lad!" chuckled Carlo.

"Fasi di padre!" exclaimed Jofré gleefully as he went to hug Carlo.

After he had finished hugging Carlo, he turned to hug little Ottaviano who was crying tears of joy.

"Ottaviano probably cried more than I did while you were gone!" Vannozza said with a light chuckle.

"Come! We should celebrate! For Jofré's return, as well as a late celebration of his birthday!" said Carlo.

"That's right! You must be eleven by now, am I right, figlio?" said Vannozza.

"Si, Mama." Jofré said nodding his head.

"Well, I shall get the servants to prepare us a little feast! Wine and music!" Vannozza said with great enthusiasm.

And with that, the four of them went inside the villa to prepare for dinner.

That evening at dinner, the four sat to a great feast with musicians playing in the corner of the dining room. Vannozza and Carlo asked many questions to Jofré regarding life in Rodrigo's villa.

"How has Cardinal Borgia been?" asked Vannozza.

"He is well, Mama." replied Jofré. "He asked me to tell you that he prays for you."

"Lord bless him." said Vannozza. "It pleases me to know that he still cares. And how were Juan and Cesare?"

"Juan is as proud and boastful as ever! He was made the duke of Gandia after Pedro Luis' funeral mass. And Cesare? Well...he's still mostly quiet and serious." said Jofré.

"Ah, so they have not changed much." said Vannozza. "And how is Lucrezia?"

"She is well, Mama." Jofré. "She is excited about getting married!"

"Married?!" exclaimed Vannozza. "To whom?"

Jofré pondered for a moment. "Erm...I think his Eminence first had Lucrezia betrothed to this one man named Cherubino. I think he is the duke or lord of this place in Spain called Val D'Ayora. Then his Eminence decided to have her betrothed to this other man named Gaspare. I think he is either the lord or count of Procida."

"Oh..." sighed Vannozza. "My dear, sweet Lucrezia...soon to be married...I pray, O' Lord for the match to be well..."

"Lucrezia wrote in a letter to us about a month ago saying that you took up an interest in archery!" said Carlo.

"Oh yes, Step-father!" said Jofré excitedly. "I learned it while living at his Eminence's villa. Juan and Cesare would often make games of my archery practice."

"Ha! Such good lads of them to do so!' said Carlo chuckling.

"Though one time, they did trick me into firing an arrow that went right between cousin Adriana's legs and tearing holes in her gown. She was so angry, she nearly gave all three of us a hiding!" said Jofré in a remorseful tone.

"Oh, well that was very ungentleman-like of them to do so, but that Adriana de Mila has never been a very forgiving woman..." said Vannozza. "I can see that she also has not changed much..."

"No..." said Jofré "Adriana's nothing like you, Mama. She's always scolding me, Lucrezia, Cesare, Juan, and even her own daughter-in-law Giulia for the most meager things."

"Who is Giulia?" asked Vannozza with an inquisitive tone.

"Giulia Farnese. he's married to Adriana's son, Orsino Orsini, we always called him "Monoculus", because one of his eyes is very squinty." Jofré said while giggling.

"Son, I have told you before, it is not nice to tease people like that." said Vannozza.

"Sorry, Mama, but you must admit, it is quite funny!" Jofré said still giggling. "Lucrezia at first didn't like Giulia and they would always argue, but soon they became fat friends. I think Uncle is friends with Giulia too. He's often with and he even calls her "La Bella" all the time."

Vannozza had a strange on her face, as she looked away from her son and momentarily stared off into space.

"Mama, are you alright?" Jofré asked in a worried tone.

"Yes Jofré, I'm alright, it is nothing..." Vannozza replied in that sort of tone, after coming to her senses. "So, erm...now that Pope Innocent has gone to be with the Lord, his Eminence must have a lot to concern himself with the conclave?"

"Yes, Mama." said Jofré. "He said he plans on becoming pope and doing great things for Holy Mother Church!"

"His Eminence will have a lot of competition to become pope, son." said Vannozza. "Only one cardinal out of many in the sacred Curia will become the next pontif."

"Si, but Uncle's very confident in winning the election." said Jofré "I heard him boast one time that he has enough golden ducats to fill the Sistine Chapel!"

"Well, God be with him through the election son." said Vannozza making the Sign of the Cross on herself. "He will need it..."

"Yes, and in the meantime," said Jofré. "he's sent everyone off in different places until the conclave is over. Juan is going back to Spain, Cesare is going back to Pisa, and Lucrezia is going to Subiaco with Adriana to be tutored at the monestary ."

"Ah, Subiaco..." said Vannozza. "I remember...I gave birth to Lucrezia there, you know."

"Yes, Mama, I remember you telling me." said Jofré.

"Oh Lord!" exclaimed Carlo as he looked out the window. "It's getting late!"

"You're right!" said Vannozza, astonished. "It's time we all retired!"

And with that, the meal was finished and the four went off to prepare for bed.


End file.
